dndadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Eberron: Chapter 2
The next day Sur’kil calls the adventurers into his cabin to discuss their mission. '' '''Sur’kil:' The location you will be surveying is in the jungles of the Q’barran peninsula, to the south of the great volcano of Haka’torvhak. From Adderport, you will have a five-day trek inland to the site of the Temple of Kha’shazul. This temple is your destination and the site of the relics you seek. The temple is now used by a tribe of lizardfolk worshipers of some half-fiend dragon god. From what I understand, they demand tribute from other lizard folk tribes in the region, so I would expect them to be armed and capable. However, the temple and its inhabitants are merely an obstacle. I believe that the Temple of Kha’shazul hides a deeper secret, one unknown even to the current inhabitants. My research indicates the temple occupies a place where an ancient demon was cast down. Such places were guarded, in legend, by half-dragon beasts. Somewhere beneath that temple, I believe that the crypt of one such ancient creature lies, along with relics of that time. As he finishes speaking he hands the party a map indicating the trails and landmarks that will take them to the Temple of Kha’shazul. Also on the map is the sister temple of Haka’torvhak which also peaks the party’s interest. He also hands them a small box containing five vials Sur’kil: Antitoxin in case you run into natives. As a last gift he hands them two sending stones Sur’kil: Use them to contact me if you find any artifacts that may interest me Sul: Very Well. I thank you for the gifts. Now, may I be excused to my quarters? Sur’kil: Yes. Sul takes his vials of potions and hastily makes his way to his room. Stander and Lia walk casually back the their own quarters talking. Lia: So warforged, what is your name? Stander: The locals called me Stander, but names are of unimportance as we warforged usually go by whatever name our job or battle prowess earned us. Lia: Do you ever feel like only a tool? Do you ever want to seek something greater? Stander: My people roam free, but most still long for a purpose. Lia: A purpose is a very important thing to any being. The two part ways and go to their own separate rooms. *** A couple days later the Swiftwind arrives to a port town along Q’barra’s southern coast. The major trading center: Adderport. As the party departs from the ship to access the town’s many goods and services, Sul lets down his hood and stops the party. '' '''Sul:' I do not fully trust our employer. Lia: You tell us this now? Sul: He was around at all times. I couldn’t tell you until now. Anyway, he seems to know too much about us. Not to mention, the place he wants us to go to just so happens to be the place where a acient demon was struck down. There is something strange going on here and I don’t like it. And the fact that the relics he wants just so happen to be in the tomb of a creature that was meant to guard the temple. Stander: That all seems irrelevant. Sul: What say you, woman? Does none of this seem suspicious to you? Lia: I don’t care. I am on my own journey. This is just a good place to adventure. *** Sul, Lia and stander trudge through the overgrown jungle as they head to Haka’torvhak, Kha’shazul counterpart, in hopes to find items to help them along their journey. As they turn yet another corner, they suddenly come across a well-armed lizardfolk. He eyes the party warily as he motions to another half-dozen lizardfolk behind him. Some of the lizardfolk bear recent wounds. '' ''Stander reaches for his massive flail while Sul unsheathes his stylish rapier. Together they ready themselves for an assault. The lizardfolk that appears to be the leader raises his hand to signal for peace and speaks. '' '''Lizardfolk:' We do not want trouble. The other lizardfolk lower their weapon, though they seem hardly able to fight anyway. '' '''Lizardfolk:' Me Krustach. I have no quim with you. Lia: Then let us pass. Stander: You and your comrades are bloody. Why? Lizardfolk: The blackscales reminded us who is in charge. Sul puts his rapier back in his sheathe '' '''Sul:' We do not want trouble either. I am Sul Windwalker. So the blackscales did this to you. Lizardfolk: The Blackscales and Poison Dusk will not take kindly to you. They accept tribute from the tribes of the land. Sul: What can you tell us about the temple? Lizardfolk: It fell during the age of demons and the tribes have taken it as their own. Both temples are theirs now. Sul: What kind of tribute do the lizardfolk ask of you? Lizardfolk: This past season, blackscales threaten to destroy our tribe unless we give tribute. They take Armaekrixner, our tribal spear passed from leader to heir. The lizardfolk part and allow the party to move passed them, and the party continues on their way. They proceed to tramp through the jungle along the path the map has given them. As they slap another swarm of insects away, they notice that the trail ahead grows noticeably wider, and is mostly clear of debris and undergrowth. '' '''Stander:' I wish to come back, when our quest is over, and rid these folk of their enemies. Sul: Why not leave them to their problems? It is their land not ours. Stander: I am not sure. It just feels as if we should. Sul: I thought you had no emotion? Therefore you should not feel sympathy for these creatures. Stander: I am not a robot nor am I a monster. I just don’t always understand fleshlings. Sul: Don’t trouble yourself with the affairs of other lands, Stander, Let the tribal folk alone. They have their own way of working. Stander: With that logic, I should have never come on this mission in the first place. ''The party hears a whistle from in the woods although they cannot tell if it was made by a bird or man. Not trusting the noise, Stander unsheathes his heavy flail and Sul follows in turn by drawing his rapier. Then without warning, a hiss of air follows a volley of small arrows fired from the brush. The unseen assailants shift within the foliage, but there is no sign of them. The party separates. Sul moves the East, and Stander moves to the west, and Lia stays back. '' More arrows rain down from the foliage and strike Sul solidly. He can feel the poison seeping into his veins, making him considerably weaker. Sul looks up in a desperate attempt to find his attacker. His eyes scan the jungle for signs of his attacker, though the dense foliage gives would-be opponents any number of places to hide. Suddenly, a flash of movement in the undergrowth catches Sul’s eye. A short humanoid, nearly perfectly blended in with the vegetation, nocks an arrow and again raises it at the half-elf. *** ''Two more lizardfolk approach from the north in front of Lia. The first charges her with his spear, but the monk easily sidesteps the attack. The next launches an arrow in her direction, but she is able to deflect it with ease. Lia throws a punch at the Lizardfolk, who fails to dodge the blow, but is protected by his rough skin. A third Lizardfolk emerges from the woods and lashes out at Lia with its Longsword. Again, Lia is able to dodge the attack. '' *** ''Sul desperately attempts to block the next arrow from the Lizardfolk, but his attempts are in vain as another arrow splits his skin, injecting more venom inside him. However this time Sul is able to retaliate. He lashes out with his rapier, but the thin blade is not able to slip past the lizardfolk’s natural armor. '' *** ''Seeing how easily his projectile was deflected by his unarmed adversary, the lizardfolk drops his bow and closes in on Lia with a longsword. '' *** ''Out from the jungle storms an even greater foe than the others. This Lizardfolk is covered in thick black scales and carries a massive greatclub in his hands. Stander guesses it to be a blackscale. The blackscale raises his greatclub over his head and brings it down upon Stander. Even his Admantine body could not block the force of the club for the weapon hurt Stander a great deal. '' ''But the Warforged is not so easily defeated. Stander retaliates using his flail with the same, if not greater, amount of force. The blackscale is taken a back as the weapon slams into the side of his face, scarring it heavily. '' *** ''To Sul’s demise another poison dusk emerges. It draws a bow as its partner drops his to engage in melee. Sul manages to barely dodge the arrow and longsword aimed his way. He comes around with his rapier, but he overextends his reach and knocks himself off balance. '' *** ''Lia eyes her three opponents carefully and makes a single concentrated swing at the Lizardfolk before her. The lizardfolk makes a well calculated dodge, but somehow the blow still connects and almost knocks the little creature off its feet. The Lizardfolk shakes off the attack and brings up his longsword, but fails to hit Lia. '' *** ''The blackscale becomes enraged by the attack and swings wildly at Stander. Though his anger is his downfall as his greatclub’s momentum brings it back around only to smack himself. Stander takes advantage of the situation '' ''and attacks, and again crushes the blackscale across the face. '' *** ''Sul quickly regains control and comes back around with his rapier. The weapon strikes the lizardfolk and is able to pierce the creature’s skin injuring it greatly. '' *** ''Lia brings her fist around and bludgeons the lizardfolk where it hurts, dropping it lifeless to the floor. She then dodges an attack from the other lizardfolk adjacent to her and catches him with her fist, also dropping him. The third lizardfolk looks at Lia with fear and runs off into the forest. '' *** ''The blackscale looks up at Stander in defeat as the final blow from Stander takes his life away. '' *** ''Lia turns to see Sul engaged in combat. She runs at the lizardfolk with full speed, her fist leading the way. She crushes into the small creature and sends if lifeless to the ground. Sul uses this to his advantage and springs upon the ranged Lizardfolk. With no time to react, the lizardfolk and his bow drop to the ground. ''